


The Dream Pranksters

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Dokken, Music RPF
Genre: Based on a True Story, Cocaine, Freddy Krueger - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Nightmare on Elm Street 3, Prank War, crackfic, high, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: George Lynch is too high to properly film his solo scene in the Dream Warriors music video with Robert Englund. After multiple takes, lots of time passed, and boredom turned to near insanity, Don, Jeff, and Mick put their heads together to play a practical joke to get back at him for the delay





	The Dream Pranksters

"...And, take 4!" 

The camera began rolling with the guitar solo section of "Dream Warriors". On the set in the room, Patricia began screaming very convincingly as George Lynch weakly pushed against the breakaway wall, causing it to begin coming apart again...

...and then failed to push himself all the way through the wall to make his dramatic entrance with his guitar.

Before the shoot, George, along with Mick Brown and Jeff Pilson had done some cocaine with Robert Englund, who was done up in his Freddy Krueger gear, and had discovered that his blade gloves worked quite well to stage lines on.

All four had done quite a bit of cocaine, but George had done the lion's share of it. And now, much to Don Dokken's annoyance, he was so high that he could not for the life of him push through a breakaway wall with a weakened spot that wasn't supposed to support more than 50 pounds. It was a fair amount of resistance to push against, but George was no weakling, and simply putting a bit of effort in to push against it while leaning should have very easily gotten him through. But, he was so spaced out and so jittery from it, he could not apply his strength to properly push into the wall.

"Damn it; cut!" ordered the producer as George ended up falling over and not getting through the wall. "Alright, put the wall back together; that one won't do."

"Oh, not again!" complained Don, who was getting pretty impatient. It took about 20 minutes, give or take, to put the breakaway wall back together. The first time, that wasn't too bad of a thing. But now that they were having to put it back a third time and had been struggling for over an hour to get this one, short scene done, it was beginning to get incredibly frustrating. Filming music videos was always a long process that took all day, and sometimes all night too. And having a delay extending the process for something like this was just silly.

Waiting, watching the wall get rebuilt, and seeing George not get through it each time was getting painful for everyone, and not just Don. Jeff was practically hopping from foot to foot, pacing the area.

"Well, it seems that 'again' it is," remarked Jeff in response to Don's complaint.

Robert was waiting around with them, watching to see what happened. He looked a bit concerned at Jeff.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

Mick laughed. "Usually when he's either super hyper, extremely bored, or when he really, really needs to run to the restroom, he'll get restless like this. Given the current situation, it's safe to say that it's either one or both of the first two."

"Jeff is hyper nonstop. Trust me, he's fine. If he's not, it's because he's going stir crazy and just about bored to tears waiting here," muttered Don, shrugging it off.

"Hanging in there, Jeff?" asked Mick, sounding plenty amused.

"I'm damn near bored out of my mind, Mick -you know I can't stand sitting around doing nothing! We're not allowed to help rebuild that wall because we're not familiar with it, and if we knock it down before George has a chance to attempt it, that's not going to help the situation, but we're just standing around here, and I'm fed up! I want to do something, before I go crazy -and I think I already have!" 

The usually fun-loving, hyper, yet docile bassist was sounding a bit angry, which wasn't something that either Mick or Don were used to being a regular occurrence. His eyes were large and energetic as usual, but now they had a wild, crazed look to them that said he was about to get up to trouble if something didn't happen soon, and he was rambling at a very fast, aggressive speed.

Mick went over and touched Jeff on the shoulder. Jeff flinched, but then looked at Mick and began to ever so slightly come back down to Earth.

"Jeff? Calm down!" ordered Mick.

"Trust me Jeff, we're fed up with sitting around too," reminded Don. "Or at least I am."

"You know what's a good thing to do then? Find something to do!" said Robert sarcastically, in a way that just said that although he knew he was being 'captain obvious', he was surprised none of the others had acted on the obvious.

"You mean something to do that's not essentially digging a hole and getting us further stuck where we are," grumbled Don. As the one person in the band who did not do cocaine, he was adamant that there would be no more usage here when George was already so high he couldn't play his part in the film.

"Oh trust me, they're not getting any more from me when your bass player is practically jumping out of his skin," said Robert.

"Hey, you guys?" said the producer. "This is probably going to take a while, so you all might as well go back outside of the filming room and wait in the lounge. We'll come get you when we get it over with. Robert, you stay within ear's range though, because we'll need you to come drag George back out through the hole in the wall -if he ever makes it in through it, that is."

They all quickly left the room. Even if they were going to be bored in the lounge, it would be a whole lot less painful than standing there watching the set crew piece the wall back together.

"Can we do something to get up to trouble without getting _into_ trouble?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, you're looking to start a prank war, aren't you?" chuckled Mick. "Don, care to contribute?"

"Only if it doesn't involve something that's going to further delay this process or something that's going to get somebody distracted, screwed up, or hurt," said Don very sternly.

"What should we do? We need something original," said Jeff, his eyes lighting up with mischief and amusement as they began plotting what to do.

"Some mild practical joke will do," said Don.

"But we gotta make it something that will be memorable, funny, and will get a reaction out of someone," added Mick.

Robert had tucked himself in the doorframe and decided to shout and jump around suddenly with his blade glove out and extended.

"Ahh!" yelped Mick, flinching before busting out laughing. Don jumped back and clocked his head on a pillar in the room that he was standing closer to than he had realized. He then swore, raising a hand to the place of impact. Jeff, in his hyper and jittery state flung himself up out of the chair he'd attempted to sit in, and backed up against the coffee table, expression wild.

Robert snorted and chortled out loud.

"Why must you do things like that?" pleaded Don as soon as they settled slightly, realizing it was just Robert goofing around. "You've scared poor Jeff half out of his wits!"

"Half out of the wits I have with this boredom, you mean," joked Jeff, climbing up from the floor. 

"Too bad we can't jump out at George -it would distract him," said Mick.

"Ooh! Wait, I got a better idea, and it will work out for our set rules," exclaimed Jeff, perking up.

"Alright, let's hear it and see about that then," prompted Don.

"We can't jump out in 'attack' mode like Robert did to us, but we can stage ourselves here so that it looks like Robert really did get 'possessed' by Freddy, and that we got attacked. In a bloodless matter though -we don't want to make a mess staging that -or get caught trying to get a hold of the fake blood the producers have," suggested Jeff.

"So we all essentially look like Freddy came in and killed us, or knocked us out," recapped Don. "Am I getting this right?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Jeff.

"That also doubles, because you can say that George took so long to get out that I got to you guys before I got to him, but then you all can say you literally passed out from boredom waiting for him!" added Robert.

"Oh, that's great! Aw man, even if we don't really get an initial 'what the hell?!' kind of reaction, it's gonna be funny as hell to see!" laughed Mick.

"Alright then, this plan is a go. So, what do we do, flop across the furniture? I guess that takes away from the 'we just passed out waiting' part though," realized Don.

"I think we should just all sprawl on the floor. He'll walk in, and won't be able to get very far because we'll be right there. As a matter of fact, we need to get as close to the doorway as possible -oh, this is gonna be so good!" exclaimed Jeff.

Don pictured George trying to walk into the room and nearly tripping, or a crazed reaction, and then snorted. "I think that should work. We'll get a rise out of them one way or another. Let's do it!"

"Alright then, everyone down on the floor!" ordered Mick. "Quickly, lie down, and shut yourselves up!"

Jeff burst out in a fit of giggles, sitting down hard and flopping backwards. He was way too hyper to lie still, or be quiet.

Don lowered himself to the floor slowly, emitting a sinister grin. "Well, Robert has to be at the ready to grab George if he finally gets through that wall, so not him!"

"Yeah, I _can't_ exactly -if I were to, it'd be the one time he'd finally get it!" sniggered Robert. 

This set Don off laughing in silent, hysterical wheezes, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't call attention to them all. Jeff was almost always amused at the slightest thing, so it wasn't very conspicuous that he was currently splayed on the ground giggling like a fool. Don, on the other hand, wasn't the most easily triggered, and it would suggest something was up.

"Ugh, damn it, Robert, you're killing me," whispered Don, finally getting his ability to speak back with a strained sound. "Your idea got us here in the first place..."

"George did about three times what I did. I didn't tell him to do that -he made that choice!" 

"Shhhh!" warned Mick with a hiss.

Jeff laughed again, and fidgeted on his back, putting one of his legs in a 90 degree bent position so that his foot was flat on the ground and it stuck up in triangular formation. He then crossed his other leg over it so that his ankle rested propped up on his knee.

"We gotta be quiet, or -" Mick broke off chuckling, then he whisper screamed in an incredulous tone: "Oh Jeff, you spazz -what in the world?!"

Don turned his head to the side whilst lying on his back, got a peek at Jeff, and snorted. Then he put his palm over his face and shook his head.

"Jeff, come on, who passes out and lands in _that position?_ " he groaned, though it was obvious he found it slightly funny.

"I dunno!" laughed Jeff. He was still fidgeting, jiggling his raised foot rapidly, and constantly shifting his arms around.

"Well, when can Jeff ever settle down on his own?" asked Mick as a question to answer Don's question.

"That's true," noted Don. 

"Hey, maybe he went down having a seizure from being so hyper!" suggested Robert. He then got called over, saying that George was getting ready to try and take the wall down, and needed to be at the ready, and left.

As soon as he said it and walked out, he had all three of them in stitches. Jeff laughing so hard that his knees went weak and he couldn't keep up in his position. So he flopped over on his side, curling up and flailing.

"Shhhh! Guys, enough! Oh, Lordy..." murmured Mick quietly, holding his stomach.

"Alright, guys, settle down... For real this time!" added Don, now looking quite realistically sprawled, exhausted from the hysteria. "Alright, let's try and make this look as realistic as possible. Jeff, if you can't hold still, lie on your side and get in some rigid position so it really does look like you had a seizure and you're in the recovery position."

"Yeah, that should work -Don, you stay put! That laughing fit has you sprawled in what may be your most realistic occurrence of acting yet!" ordered Mick.

"Aw, great!" Don snapped in a whining tone. "Oh, I'm joking, Mick. Even I know I suck at acting. These videos... They're gonna be the death of me, I swear!"

"Shhhh!"

"And yet, we're actually filming one today, and pretending that George's delay is the death of us literally!" howled Jeff, muffling it with his arm so that he wouldn't be too loud.

"Shhhh! You're gonna be the death of both of us, Pilson!" gasped Mick.

"I guess I'll take it -I don't think I've ever laughed half this much during the production of *any* video," sighed Don, holding his sprawled position. "I think I strained my ribs just now..."

"Oh, the struggle, Don," joked Mick in a whisper.

There was an eruption of cheers from the crew.

"I think George got the wall down, finally!" whispered Jeff.

"Shhhh!" Mick hissed again, lifting his head for a second, then putting his face back down on his arm whilst laying on his stomach in the "took a face plant" position.

Jeff began giggling at the "shhhh" sound that Mick kept making to shut them up.

"Would anyone like to conjecture why we can't seem to settle down already _before_ we get caught?" scolded Mick in a whisper. His question was clearly rhetorical, but just to push his buttons, Don decided to pretend it wasn't.

"Jeff's hyper attitude is contagious today. I swear, none of us can settle down," conjectured Don with a sigh.

Good or bad, they finally did all manage to settle down in time for George to finally come back after being filmed playing his guitar solo, and then getting dragged out of the house set by Robert.

"Did he finish?" asked Jeff, who really was beginning to look like he'd had or was having a seizure -lying as still as possible on his side, but literally twitching from how hyper he was.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall.

"Shhhh! Quiet, he's coming!"

"Just sit tight, Jeff, we're almost to prank time. And _then_ you can get up," assured Don. "I got a killer cramp right now in my leg, and if I can deal with it, you can deal with it."

"Shhhh!"

"Wild Mick Brown, if you make that shushing sound _one more time_ ," growled Don in a voice so low it was barely audible, not finishing his threat.

Mick cracked up silently in wheezing laughter and buried his face in his arm again, glad he'd chosen the position on his stomach. If he were to laugh too soon and be unable to hold back quietly, he'd at least be hidden and somewhat muffled.

Don closed his eyes, keeping in his sprawled on back position. One arm was cast out to the side relaxed, the other dramatically across his forehead, palm up. His leg on the same side was slightly internally rotated so he could splay it sideways some, loosely bent at the knee. This position did look quite realistic, but it wasn't exactly pleasant to hold for over ten minutes whilst conscious. Of course, the expression of ever so slight discomfort on his face just made it work more. It literally looked like he'd passed out in agony from the boredom of waiting and desperation for George to just get his part right already.

"Alright, finally... Now we'd better round up the others for the remaining bits," one of the producers could be heard saying as he and George made their way down the hall. "And _quickly_ , we're pretty delayed on the schedule now!"

George could be heard laughing. George thought it was funny. Even he knew he was pathetically high, and that he had such a hard time pushing through the breakaway wall was so ridiculous to him, and then getting dragged back through by Robert, who had managed to do it, but had struggled from being almost as high -it was just too funny to him.

Don and Mick lay still. Jeff lay on his side rigidly, fingers and legs twitching intermittently.

George started to come around the corner.

"Hey guys, I got done, and we're ready to do the last few things. Guys -"

George stopped his sentence short. He was met with the sight of Mick flat on his stomach, face down, Don sprawled out on his back in the most dramatic portrayal of passing out in agony, and Jeff on his side, eyes half open, gazing off into the distance and limbs twitching like somebody in the ending stages of a seizure -no longer convulsing, but still spasming and only slightly conscious.

"Guys, what the heck?!"

Mick was having to try so hard to not shake as he was failing to completely suppress laughter that he muffled into the crook of his elbow. Don was biting the inside of his lip to the point that he was starting to draw blood. Tears of mirth were beginning to well up under his eyelids, and he was trying so hard to keep a straight face and not tense up.

Their producer began laughing hard at the sight.

"Oh man, George, I think they passed out waiting for you!"

"Guys, is this some sort of joke?" demanded George. Of course, it was an obvious rhetorical question -evident by the smile audible in his voice. It's only purpose was to cause their resolves to break.

And it did just that, because Jeff started to laugh so hard that he couldn't even stay on his side with minimal movement. He flopped over onto his back in one swift movement and slapped his palm against the floor, hard.

Mick broke out laughing at this, and lifted his head so that he could get a breath. His face was flushed red from laughter and from being pushed into his shirt sleeve. Don snorted and went off again, barely moving his position, and for the most part staying sprawled from being weak with laughter. The only thing he did do was straighten his cramped leg out, sighing with relief.

"Oh, you guys -really?!" demanded George, though he too was laughing.

"We couldn't resist!" howled Mick.

"You know, we were beginning to wonder if you'd become one of Freddy's victims. I didn't think you were ever going to get that scene!" quipped Don snidely, sitting up.

"Oh boy," sighed the producer shaking his head.

"Well, for once I can't really argue, because I didn't think I was gonna make it either -and I couldn't stop laughing over it!" admitted George.

"Poor Jeff was so bored -we thought he might go through the ceiling if we didn't do something! You shoulda seen him trying to lay still!" remarked Mick.

By now, Jeff was standing and bouncing on his feet. "I don't think I can take sitting around any longer -that was hard!"

"That's because you're hyper -all the time!" reminded Don.

George laughed. He went over to Jeff, who was completely crazy-eyed with pent up energy, and put his hands on Jeff's shoulders so that he had to look right at him, and pretended to talk to him as if Jeff were a young child.

"Hey, Jeff, come here... You're alright! You survived it -and so did I. You can come back down to earth now!" George ordered.

"George was a bit crazy at first due to what he did with Robert -I had to make _him_ come back down to Earth!" exclaimed the producer.

"Oh Lord..." groaned Don, shaking his head. "No wonder it was long enough that we all 'passed out'!"

"Shhhh!" hissed Mick, just to get on Don's nerves. This earned him a mock-exasperated stare. Mick seemed unaffected though, and went on to pull them back together.

"Yeah, and we were struggling to quiet down so we could stage ourselves, so Mick kept shushing us every two minutes," Jeff explained.

"We've lost our focus... Alright -but we're all okay in the end! George made it through the wall, Jeff, you can film your last section and then go running and jumping around as much as you wish, and we all managed to get a good laugh out of the whole situation -so the delay's not all bad! Let's go finish this!" 

"Yes, let's! We're behind, and there's a deadline for production of the filmed scenes," reminded the producer. "We already did the stuff of you all together -all we gotta do now is the scene with Mick playing drums in the furnace and Jeff and Don coming down the hall. We can make this super quick if we stay focused!"

"You mean we can make this super quick if Jeff can contain his energy long enough and keep from bouncing off the walls of the set hallway," corrected Don.

This time everyone, including Jeff, laughed, as they knew this was true. George slapped Jeff on the back.

"Hang in there, Jeff -because if you make the three of us pass out waiting on you, you're never gonna hear the end of it from me after that prank!"

"He won't hear the end of it from me either, since Don would be passing out right next to him in the hall," reminded the producer. "Alright, time to hop to it!"

And within an hour, the last parts of the video were filmed. It only took two tries for Jeff to make it down the hall without cracking up or spazzing out and breaking the act of sneaking down the hall in a spooky way. George, Mick, Jeff, and Don -despite all other recent tensions building within the band -could agree that this was the weirdest, wildest, and funniest video shoot they'd ever participated in, and it would be one of the best, positive highlights of the Back for the Attack era.


End file.
